RED TITAN
by black blood knight13
Summary: Jason decided to pay his brother and his friends a visit.
1. Enter the hood

Jason Tod stood over the city that his older brother and his friends have protected for years. Jason took off his red helmet and put it under the set of his red and black super bike. With his spiked black hair and leather jacket he looked like any other young man his age the biggest difference is the scar under his eye from his last encounter with his "father". Jason hoped back on the bike and took off to find a place to sleep for the night he needed time to plan before he lets his brother find out he's in his city...

* * *

Dick was sitting with kori and drinking a beer he didn't always drink but when he did he had just gotten some fucked up news. There was rumors of red hood being in town he hasn't seen Jason in three months and he is still stiff from the damage he did to him last time. It is just Dick and Kori in the tower Gar Rachel and Vic are out on patrol while he and Kori stay home because he was buzzed when there was a call about a small group of robbers at a local bank. Kori stayed behind to "keep an eye on him" so they were here alone.

* * *

As the three remaining titans rolled up to the bank they saw six badly beaten men being tied up buy a man in a red helmet and a brown leather jacket he saw Gar shift to a green tiger and instantly turned around pointing two pistols at the titans. The man then slowly lowered his guns as he saw who he was about to shoot. The titans were a whole lot of confused but they were thankful for the help. Gar turned back to his regular form and stood next to raven in a bit of a protective stance. Cyborg slowly walked forward to the leather wearing vigilante. "Hey um thanks...but who are you?" "Me I'm the red hood where is bird boy and orange alien?" "Why do you wanna know?" "Well he is my brother and his girlfriend of course!" The man in the helmet said in a joyous voice as he pulled said helmet off.

* * *

 **what do you guys think? Please read and review and I'm open to suggestions!**


	2. Meeting my brother

The com on the table buzzed to life grabbing Kori's attention so she picked it up and answers to see cyborg and he is looking a bit frazzled like he had seen a ghost. Victor said "Kori get Dick and get down to the bank...and bring the whisky." What why" "Well there is someone Dick needs to see" "Who" "just get him here".

* * *

"Okay they are coming...Jason" "Why the pause before my name tin dick?" "You mother fucker DON'T CALL ME TIN DICK!" " Still why the pause?" At th us point raven stepped from behind beast boy. " We weren't used to saying your name, after you died we didn't bring you up sort of a bad subject around your brother." "... It got to him that bad?" The there present titans befan to bob their heads up and down. At that moment Jason stiffened and quickly put on his helmet, a second later his brother and sister in-laws land in front of the group of teens. Hi there dicky bird!

* * *

"Did you have to hit me?" Jason said as he rubbed his cheek. "Yes you dick that was pay back for the leg!" Is what was yelled at him by his adoptive brother. "What ever let's get out of here before the cops come your drunk and I'm wanted for murder." "Fine let's Fucking to the tower you ass hole." The team of teens was shocked they had never heard dick cuss like he is now.

* * *

 **ok so hhere is the next chapter I hope you liked it pleas review**


	3. Suggestions?

**I am having a bit of writers block anyone have something tthey wanna see happen with this setup a drunk dick Grayson and an healed Jason Tod in a room or a car or running the streets of jump if you guys comment with a suggestion I will make it a priority to put it in**


	4. Fucking really

Let's go you dick head... wait I thought your were the dick head Richard? Jason I'm gonna kill you. Too late bruce let rhat happen already. Dude quit your shit! You didn't have that happen to you! No no I didn't but I had my brother try to kill me! Fuck you that wasn't on purpose! Friends can we not all get along? Kori don't get into this please. The titans jumped into the open man hole down the road the girls and beast boy cringing beast boy for his smell the girls for the fact that it's a shit tunnel. As the titans run Jason just has a grate idea "I'm gonna piss of my drunk brother some more!" "Hey Dick how are you keeping a hot piece of ass like that" Jason said nodding to Kori...YOU MOTHER FUCKER!


	5. I'm sorry!

I am having computer problems right now and am unable to update I am typing this in the public library just to let anyone that cares and is waiting on any updates know. As soon as the problem with my laptop is fixed I will update thank you for reading and i am sorry please review! ?


End file.
